valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are one of the most important aspects of Valkyrie Sky. They allow you to gain fast experience and money, while getting you accustomed to the areas and locations. Quests starters are mostly NPCs, but you will come across items that will give you quests too. The NPCs giving quests have an exclamation mark above their heads. There are three types of quests; normal, daily, and repeatable. The normal quests are the ones you complete only once. They are by far the most common quests you'll come upon. A normal quest can be indentified by a yellow exclamation mark. The daily quests are quests you can do only once a day, but they will always be available to you the next day (unless you haven't finished it yet). A daily quest can be indentified by a blue exclamation mark. The repeatbale quests are those that can be performed over and over with no restrictions until you attain a certain level. They are identified by a green exclamation mark. ''Note: A''ll quests rewards are written according to the quest's description when you are at the SAME LEVEL as the quest. The experience and money is reduced as the level difference increases. Level 0 *Warming Up! Level 1 *Valhalla Council *Counselors for Valkyries *Severe Punishment *Karas's Waiting Level 2 *Lava Iron Ore *Crevice in Hraundalur *Victim of the Crevice Voltanus Level 3 *War Clouds *Cleaning Up Hraundalur *Tear of Yggdrasil *Lava Spirits That Lost Their Reasons *Neutralizing Level 4 *Attack Utgard! *Armor of Dead Valkyrie *Balder Guardians *Feeding on Bones *Ydrunmir *Bone Zark Warning! *Paks is the Measure of Communication? *Letter in Demonic Word *Report to Karas Level 5 *Urdarbrunnr Search *Fishing Break *The Stick Moving Itself *Flock of Birds Become Violent *Deal With a Sharp Increase *The Danger Approaches Level 6 *Gaining Trust *Gary's Favor *Strange Request *Ancient Beings *To Limiore.. *Old Parchment *Frenzied Thunder *Symbol of Unification *Guard Urdarbrunnr! *Cockatrice's Five-colored Scale *Moving Tree *Relief Supplies : Hell Flanit Leaf *Mimir's Magical Council Level 7 *What Happened in Valhalla *Tiresome Monsters *The Wrath of the Trees *The Source of the Problem *Ancient Wastes? Level 8 *Mutant Adum *Fly Bug Annihilation *Annoying Monsters *The Latest Trend in Fashion?! *Fly Bug's Powder *Soul Defender's Armor Piece *Guard Gjarpy Attack *Ames' Sharp Beak *Disgusting Fly Bug Level 9 *Mutated Vardus *Cellra's Request *Report to Arendel *Proof of Valkyrie *Parasite Egg Cuisine *(Daily) The Wonder of Playing Music Level 10 *Kill Hernos *Fragment of Lava Spirit *Search Hraundalur *Traitor *Prophanla's Decision *Start Crevice Investigation *Keeping the Possibility in Mind *Mysterious Powder *Landbalinn Level 11 *Hello? Rutoro! *Hraundalur and Valhalla *Valhalla's Hell Worm and Ames *Hraundalur's Hell Worm and Ames *The Incident at Hraundalur *Raising the Strong Wind... *Gesture of Thanks *Back to Hraundalur... *Food for the Relief Station Level 12 *Mantis' Foreleg *Relief Supplies : Additional Gathering *The Harp of the Bard *Sweet Antidote *Betrayer's Act of Brutality *Oblivion of Destruction Clan *Relief Supplies : Mushroom Poison and Bug Wing? *Predator of the Forest Paralypkit *Crazy Bug *Magic Potion *Mantis Hunt *Unstable Magical Essence *Paralypkit's Mouth Level 13 *Sealing the Symbol of Imprint *A Piece of Demon Spear's Bone *Kill Demon Spear *Remaining Inside the Bone Piece *Trial of the Chosen One *Destroy Cursed Symbol Level 14 *Do Not Disturb! *Root in Kill Bee *The Influence of Stonewood to Ydalir *Stonewood *Supporting Svartauf *Lumber Support *Additional Lumber Support *Steel Support *Aditional Steel Support *Refine High Quality Steel *Soul Remnant Collector Level 15 *Continued Hunt *To Bifrost... *Step of Growth *Stolen Itanium Magic Stone *Itanium Ore *Propeller Heat Controller *Monsters to Kill *Cursed Vengeful Spirit *Urgent Message *Hluti of Svartauf *Magical Solvent of Tekas *Ice Eye's Crystal *Demonic Crystal Level 16 *(Daily) Additional Removal of Paralypkit *(Daily) Another Request for Help *(Daily) Lucky Opportunity Level 17 Level 18 *Scared Gary Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 *(Daily) The Case of the Missing Fish Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 *Continued Support Level 27 *Blood of Zeldo Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 *Investigation Over? Exploration Begins? *Kill Sligtanni *Preemptive Strike *Perfectly *Piece of Contamined Crevice *Seal Again *Destroy Sealed Marble? Reuse? *(Item) Origin of Crevice Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40